


Together

by A_Lawliet



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Summary: Setting: post war with White Witch, after 15 years of ruling.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: post war with White Witch, after 15 years of ruling.

All of you galloped after the white stag. You rode behind your husband king Edmund. He suddenly slowed down, falling behind on his siblings and causing you to stop as well.  
"You alright?" You questioned.  
"I'm not as young as I once was", the horse, Philip, breathed. You chuckled.  
"Come on guys", Susan called as the 3 of them rode back.  
"Just catching my breath", Edmund said.  
"That's all we'll catch at this rate", Susan joked.  
"What did he say again, Susan?" Lucy asked her older sister.  
"You girls stay at the palace, I'll get the stag myself." Susan dropped her voice in an Edmund imitation, causing all of us to laugh, and edmund to roll his eyes. As we all dismounted our courses we notices something, a lamppost?  
"Like a Dream", you mumbled.  
"Or a Dream of a Dream", Lucy corrected, then suddenly took of running, "Spare Oom..."  
"Lucy, not again", Susan called after her. You all followed to where Lucy was headed. The branches became closer together, you tried to stop her but she kept going: "come on!"  
Then the branches changed, "these aren't branches." Edmund remarked.  
They were coats...  
"Hey! Stop pushing." You tripped and fell.  
You tripped out of your grandmas antique wardrobe, it seemed like an eternity ago since you last saw it. In your pocket you found your phone "august 3th, 2018 3.31 pm"  
You were your young self again, as if Narnia had never happened, as if no time had passes at all.  
OH NO!  
nonononono  
You felt yourself put your hands on your stomach.  
It was gone, you knew that...  
Your baby was gone.  
*1 year later*  
It had taken a long time before you'd come to accept the fact that you'd lost Edmund. He lived so many years ago, by now he was probably dead. You tried to forget, to move on, but you couldn't. You loved Edmund and you knew that you always would. Currently you were standing on the platform to Oxford street to meet up with some friends at the cafe, when the train passed by. It didn't stop however, it kept going, it seemed to never end.  
Lights flashed, papers tore, bricks flew off the wall, the wind nearly blew you away. Behind the windows of the train you could see blue light flashing, when you looked closer you could see water, sand, rocks... Feels like magic... you heard a small voice whisper.  
The train was gone and so was the platform and the people. You stood alone in a cave, walking out towards the light you noticed you were by the side of a shore, blue sea and something laying on the ground.  
Upon closer inspection you saw the objects laying on the ground were discarded blazers and shoes.  
A little further down the beach you'd found footsteps, several sets of them, leading towards a passage to climb up the rocks, you looked up to see ruins on top of them.  
it can't be  
You ran up the passage.  
You arrived at the ruins completely out of breath, when you heard the russling of branches. "Hello? Anyone there?" You heard a familiar young voice call out.  
"L-Lucy?" You called back, you're voice broke a little as your memories with the Pevensies in this very castle came flooding back to you.  
There they stood, and you were frozen in place.  
Lucy ran into your arms and hugged you, you hugged back but were still shocked.  
As she let you go a familiar face came to stand in front of you.  
"Edmund", you breathed. And then you broke, tears poured over your cheeks, he stepped towards you and wrapped his arms around you.  
"Shh, it's okay" he mumbled into your hair, "why are you crying?"  
"C-can I talk to you for a minute?" You asked him, he only nodded and sat you down on the ruins of a staircase that were now leading to nowhere, his siblings walked off to further explore the ruins of what was once Cair Paravel. Edmund has his arms still around you as he sat down next to you. "Now what is the matter? Are you not happy to see me?" Worry laced in his voice.  
"No no, I-I am. I just flashbacked to the last time I saw you." He smiled, remembering the moment as well, his hand stroke your cheek.  
"I needed to tell you something that day, but i-it's changed now." You shakingly spoke.  
He nodded, urging you to continue.  
"I... I was pregnant." You finally said. Edmund first smiled surprised but then realised, "W-was?"  
Tears started to fall again as you tried to talk, failing to keep your voice from cracking: "when we were... older, I was. I was going to tell you after the hunt. I didn't know what was going to happen, when we got back to our own times, I was young again. And so I wasn't pregnant anymore. I swear I didn't mean to."  
'Shh', Edmund pulls you closer to him, your head rested on his shoulder. "We are together now, what happened, happened, I won't leave you this time."  
"Edmund, we both know that when the people here don't need us anymore, we'll have to go back to our own times, and I won't see you again, maybe not ever!" He turned to look you in the eye, he kisses you, within seconds you kissed back, "we'll figure something out, we always do."


End file.
